real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Dark Soul
is the season finale of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Final Immunity Challenge Sveneryn, Marah and Jerome enter the final immunity challenge. In this challenge, the players have to build stairs to the big mountain on the island. Once they reached the top they need to make fire to unlock a key. With that key they can open the final immunity necklace at the beach. For the last time, Survivors ready? GO! The final three run as fast as they can and grab their stair pieces. Jerome has an early lead but he struggles, handing Sveneryn the lead now. Marah fails to collect all stairs, struggling as well. When Marah finally finds all stair parts, Sveneryn and Jerome managed to complete their stairs and are making fire. Since Sveneryn won the fire-making challenge earlier this season, he gets fire in less than a minute. He unlocks the key and quickly runs to the beach. He opens the chest and grabs the final immunity necklace, shouting in happiness. Sveneryn won final immunity. He will take either Jerome or Marah to the final two. Brann Sveneryn sits in the shelter, thinking. Of course he is taking Marah but he feels like Jerome won't get any vote except for Kiron and Moles', thinking Jeanne and Tammy would vote for a proper player. He knows that Jerome will rally up the jury against him if he votes out Jerome. But he has to do what he has to do. Sveneryn and Marah talk about the final two while Jerome sits at the beach. He knows his time is up but he looks back at a amazing game. Tribal Council Sveneryn, Marah and Jerome arrive at tribal council, followed by the jury. While Annabelle, Joy, Liam and Rick look relieved, Jeanne, Kiron, Moles and Tammy look a bit dissapointed. Sveneryn votes and Jeff then announces the results. . . . . . . . . . . . 16th person voted out and the ninth and final member of the jury... . . . . . . Jerome (1-0) Sveneryn feels relieved while Jeanne and Moles stand up, clapping for Jerome. Jerome gets his torch snuffed and leaves tribal council. Sveneryn and Marah have reached the end and will plead to the jury tomorrow. Votes Sveneryn voted Jerome: "This feels amazing. This vote is for Joy. For Rick. For Annabelle. For Maulynn. For Liam. For Marah. And for me. Because you have tried to bring us all down. You thought you played the best game but you didn't. You were spat out annoying, delusional and harsh and that cost you the million dollars. Adios loser." Final Words "I think it's safe to say I played the best game out of everyone this season. I'm now part of the biggest strategic players list alongside with big names like Joel and Robin. I would've won this game if I made the end, I would've taken down Marah like a real villain. Because that's what I am. I'm a real villain who cuts anyone's throat to win this game." - Jerome, 3rd Place Day 39 Sveneryn and Marah sit together at the beach, looking at the sun. Marah thanks Sveneryn for everything, for being there for her. She says she loves him and Sveneryn says he does too. Sveneryn then slowly kisses Marah. Final Tribal Council The jury arrives at final tribal council, followed by the final two; Sveneryn and Marah. They're holding hands, being a pair officially. Jeff then congratulates the two and both can make their plea. Sveneryn says that he has outwitted, outplayed and outlasted everyone. He managed to play strategic by plotting out his targets, he was social by winning people over and he won challenges when he needed to. He had a huge target on his back, receiving multiple votes. But whatever happened, he stayed in the game. He thanks everyone for playing. Marah states that she was in control most of the time. However, she had to jump ships at some points in order to stay the game. As she looks at Joy and Rick, she says that she had to lie and betray people since that's the game. She had no bad intention by doing it, and she feels guilty for it. But she had to in order to stay and win the million dollars. It's now time for the jury. Rick stands up and says that he isn't happy with those final two but it's better than having Jerome sitting there. Rick points out that Sveneryn and Marah have lied in both their speeches but he appreciates that Marah owned up and awards her for that. Moles stands up and says that Marah has been really sneaky during the game. Marah blushes. Moles tells the jury that Marah told her she would always have her back, no matter what. She points out that Marah would cut someone in order to stay alive herself. Annabelle stands up and says that all the stuff Moles said was bullsh*t. She says that Marah should've known better and even if she made the end, her allies didn't even made the final five and she doesn't like the fact she was being very egoistic. She says that Sveneryn deserves to win this game and that she has no questions. Tammy says that Sveneryn has left her in the dark for no reason but Marah screwed her over as well. Tammy points out she isn't bitter and that she will vote for whoever played the best game in her eyes. Kiron stands up and asks the final two to compare the jury to a previous player. Sveneryn answers Rick as Tony, Moles as Elina, Annabelle as Luna, Tammy as Ophelia, Kiron as Luke, Joy as Quinn, Jeanne as Zara, Liam as Frossi and Jerome as Robin. Marah answers Rick as Tony, Moles as Chloe, Annabelle as Hannah, Tammy as Xing Li, Kiron as Luke, Joy as Quinn, Jeanne as Tatianna, Liam as Cedric or Harry and Jerome as Robin. Joy stands up and starts to cry. As much as it hurt that Marah blindsided her and she wants to believe she did play a good game she feels really broken that she kept lying to her and she can't award that with million dollars. She continues crying, making some jurors role their eyes. Jeanne stands up and asks who they thought played the best game. Sveneryn answers Annabelle while Marah answers Jerome, trying to please their alliance. Jeanne doesn't buy it and sits down. Liam congratulates the two and he's happy they're finally together. He says he will be voting Sveneryn since he thinks he played the best game out of the two. He sits down and smiles at them. And finally, Jerome stands up. He says he's disgusted by this final two and that neither of them deserve the million dollars however he promised Marah that he would get his revenge and he is a man of his word. And because of that, he made sure that she won't win the million dollars. Joy looks at Jerome and asks him why he did that. Jerome ignores her as she stands up. She says that taking personal reasoning's for a survivor vote is wrong, realizing that she did the same as Jerome just a few moments earlier. She feels guilty and starts crying again. The jury votes and Jeff grabs the urn. Reunion All contestants are back. From pre-jury to jury to finalists. Marah and Sveneryn are ready for the results. Jeff then reads the final votes... . . . First vote... . . . Sveneryn . . . Sveneryn . . . Marah . . . Marah 2 votes Marah, 2 votes Sveneryn . . . . . . Sveneryn . . . Sveneryn . . . . . . . . . The winner of Survivor: Bryde Island... . . . SVENERYN! Sveneryn jumps off the bench and kisses Marah. He can't believe he won and quickly runs to his family. While the other contestants hug each other and catch up, Jeff thanks everyone for a wonderful season. Bryde Island has been one of the most impressive and iconic newbie seasons in Survivor history. In a 7-2 vote, Sveneryn became the 28th Sole Survivor. Stay tuned for Survivor: Panic Rush! FTC Votes Jerome voted Sveneryn: "You're disgusting to me but I got to vote for one of you so that's it." Liam voted Sveneryn: "Much respect for you dude. You really deserve that title." Jeanne voted Sveneryn: "You never really have been bloody irritating or mean. Actually, you're a worthy winner." Joy voted Marah: "If you win, I hope you'll take me on a trip to Venezuela so we can talk everything out with some nice cold champagne." Kiron voted Sveneryn: "Sveneryn for the win, woo-hoo..." Tammy voted Sveneryn: "My number one ally from Day One, getting the million dollars. You might have put me in the dark but you deserve to win." Annabelle voted Sveneryn: "Sven, you did amazing and you can be really proud of yourself. Love you dude! Also, you better make me bridesmaid at you and Marah's wedding!" Moles voted Sveneryn: "There you go, buh-bye!" Rick voted Marah: "Underappreciated. You have done amazing and don't forget, you never got a vote against you. That is amazing!"